Militaires Sans Frontières
right Militaires Sans Frontières (French for Soldiers Without Borders) was a private military group led by Big Boss, formed in the early 1970s. In time, the group came to be known as the founders of "Outer Heaven." History The MSF were stationed in Colombia when they were first approached by Gálvez and Paz, in November 1974. Representing Costa Rica, the two requested that the group assist the "nation without a military". In return, Gálvez offered the group an off shore plant to use as a base off the coast of the Caribbean, which they dubbed Mother Base. Despite some rumors that it was a mercenary group, Big Boss did not seem to consider it as such, and protested at Galvez's assumption that they were just a pack of "Dogs of War," as the latter attempted to hire them. The MSF, while undergoing Operation Peace Walker, also dispatched several of its forces into other warzones for income, in order to increase its numbers as well as to feed its personnel (referred to as Outer Ops). According to Kazuhira Miller, MSF's second-in-command, during his call to Cipher shortly before Paz hijacked Metal Gear ZEKE, the MSF were going to be dispatched to Angola for their services. Also, Cipher originally planned to have Big Boss and the MSF act as their deterrent for their new world order. After Big Boss refused their offer, they then tried to frame the group by having their agent Pacifica Ocean use Metal Gear ZEKE to launch a nuclear strike on the East Coast, framing the MSF as being an extremist cult. However, that plan failed as well when Big Boss defeated ZEKE and Pacifica. Training Regiment As a military organization, the Militaires Sans Frontieres adopted a training regiment for instructing new personnel. The training included, but was not limited to, mastering the use of the line of sight, changing positions, movement, rolling, unarmed combat, Stun Rod usage, and various forms of CQC. Running laps was also implied to be a required part of the MSF training.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojmia Productions (2010). A full list of training undertaken by MSF personnel is unknown, although the training carried out by Big Boss and the MSF servicemen in Colombia, prior to Kaz's arrival with Galvez and Paz, suggested that the regiment included these aspects. Military Resources Uniform The standard Militaires Sans Frontieres uniform includes: *Two-eyed balaclava Note: only the standard infantry wear this part of the uniform *Utility harness *Drop-leg flap holster (visually resembles the Bianchi M12 / UM84, a holster adopted by the U.S. military nearly a decade after the formation of MSF) *Jungle fatigues (olive drab fatigues customized with a black knee brace on the right side and armband-like pads, the latter set adorned with the MSF logo) *Boots Weaponry Note: some of the weapons have different names from the real life counterparts. The parentheses near the names contain the real-life names of the respective weapon system. *Stun rod *CQC knife *SVD **High-capacity SVD **Night-Vision SVD *Walther WA2000 *M16A1 *RK-47 (AK-47) **RK-47 w/grenade launcher **RK-47 w/smoke grenade launcher *Smoke grenade *Fragmentation grenade *Chaff grenade *Sleep Gas Grenade *Smoke Grenade *C4 *RPG-2 *RPG-7 *Heckler & Koch HK CAWS *MK. 22 Mod 0 Hush Puppy *Mauser C96 **Semi-automatic Mauser C96 **Full-auto Mauser C96 *Smith and Wesson Model 19 **Smith and Wesson Model 19 w/ laser sight *M1911 Pistol **M1911A1 ***M1911A1 w/ supressor **Customized M1911 Pistol ***Customized M1911 w/ supressor *Walther Kampfpistole Pistol **Walther Kampfpistole Pistol with rifle stock *Support Supply Marker (gun) *Support Strike Marker (gun) *Twin Barrel Shotgun **Twin Barrel rubber slug variant *M37 **Long Barrel M37 ***M37 Accurized model *SPAS-12 *Heckler & Koch G11 *M653 Carbine **M653 Carbine w/grenade launcher **M653 Carbine w/shotgun **M653 Carbine w/smoke grenade launcher *ADM63 (Pistol Mitralieră model 1963/PM md. 1963) *ADM65 (Pistol Mitralieră model 1965/PM md. 1965) *RPK *FN FAL *SUG (Steyr AUG) *Ingram MAC-10 **Ingram MAC-10 w/suppressor **Ingram MAC-10 w/bullet jacket *Uz61 (Vz.61 Scorpion) **Uz61 w/suppressor (Vz.61 Scorpion with suppressor) *Heckler & Koch MP5 **MP5A2 **MP5SD2 *Thompson M1928A1 *M1C Garand **Psyche Recovery M1C *M21 *Remington M700 **Life Recovery M700 **M700 Bull Barrel *Mosin Nagant *PTRD-41 *PTRS-41 *Stealth Gun *Railgun/Railgun Dynamo *M60 *Stoner M63 *PK Machine gun *Rheinmetall MG 3 *M134 Minigun *Electromagnetic Wave gun *M72 LAW *M202A1 FLASH *FIM-43 Redeye *XFIM-92A (FIM-92 Stinger prototype) *Carl Gustav M2 Recoilless Rifle **Multipurpose Carl Gustav M2 Recoilless Rifle **Fulton-ammo Carl Gustav M2 Recoilless Rifle *M47 Dragon *EM Net *M18A1 Claymore mine *TM-46 Anti-tank Mine *Aerial Mine *Decoy *Fulton Mine *Makarov PM *Makarov PB/6P9 *EZ gun **EZ gun (Life Recovery) **EZ gun (Psyche Recovery) *Support Supply Marker (set) *Support Strike Marker (set) *Support Supply Marker (thrown) *Support Strike Marker (thrown) Equipment *Fulton Recovery System *Surround Indicator *NVG *Stealth mat *Cardboard box **Love Box **Box-Tank ***Stun Box-Tank ***Smoke Box-Tank **Box Bomb ***Stun Box ***Smoke Box **Assassin's Straw Box **Rescue Box *Rations *Bon Curry/Spicy Curry **/Great Curry **Bon Curry Gold/Future Curry *Doritos/Tortilla Chips *Mate *Mountain Dew/Lime Soda *Pepsi NEX/Z.C Soda *AXE Body Spray/Men's Cologne *Analyzer *Shield **Colored Shields *Sonic Eye *Binoculars *Camera *Sony Walkman **TPS-L2 **WM-2 **WM-EX88 **NWD-W202 *Stealth Camo *Infinity Bandana *Soliton Radar *Cookbook *Magazine **Solid Magazine/ **Liquid Magazine/ **Solidus Magazine/ **Super Magazine/ Personnel *Big Boss (Unit Commander) *Kazuhira Miller (Second-In-Command) *At least sixteen servicemen (while in Colombia) *Huey Emmerich (Metal Gear ZEKE designer) *Strangelove (AI designer) *Paz Ortega Andrade *Cécile Cosina Caminades *Amanda Valenciano Libre *Chico *Various mercenaries, volunteers, and rescued POWs Military Hardware *Jeeps (at least one) (Colombia) *Motorcycles (at least one) (Colombia) *Destroyers''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'', Kojmia Productions (2010). Destroyers and PT boats are seen in the "Comm Tower Monitoring Room" cutscene. Also, the Mother Base menu had Destroyers circling around Mother Base. *PT Boats *Aircraft Carrier *UH-1 Iroquois (at least 13) *Mi-24 Hind D (at least 3)* *T-72 Ural Tanks* *T-72 As* *KPz 70s* *MBTk 70s* *LAV-TypeG* *LAV-TypeC* *BTR-60 PAs* *BTR-60 PBs* *Mi-24 Hind As* *AH56A Bombers* *AH56A Raiders* *Metal Gear ZEKE * Several of these were stolen from the Peace Sentinels. Also, some of the vehicles in question were also customized, giving a black and red hue. After recruiting enough personnel, Mother Base's hangar section was expanded to include a strut containing a runway strip, implying that the MSF intended to use fighter jets or similar aircraft. Outer Operations One of the Militaires Sans Frontieres duties was to participate in war-torn areas and supply aid in battle. Military Bases The MSF's camp on the Barranquilla Coast of Colombia was not their first encampment, as they had previously relocated several times, to avoid the CIA's presence. The Colombian camp included a one room cabin which functioned as its main office, given the fact that Big Boss and Galvez discussed their business in there, and contained some large water containers. Shortly after being assigned to repel the armed forces out of Costa Rica, the MSF were provided with an offshore plant on the Caribbean to use as their base of operations. The plant, dubbed Mother Base, had three struts positioned in a way that resembled a triangle, as well as a tower in the center, although throughout the course of their operations in Costa Rica, and later Nicaragua, it was further expanded as its personnel and equipment grew. The Colombian camp was still used for entrance exams, however. Unit Divisions There are five divisions within the Militaires Sans Frontieres, at least during their time at the Mother Base: *Combat Unit: The main fighting/sneaking force of the Militaires Sans Frontieres. *R&D Team: Responsible for enhancing or otherwise creating weapons and equipment *Mess Hall Team: Responsible for providing the food for the Mother Base. *Medical Team: Responsible for fixing up any injured personnel. *Intel Team: Responsible for providing intel for the Militaires Sans Frontieres in regards to enemy activity or a weakness of the enemy that could be exploited. Trivia *The emblem for the group bares a resemblance to the symbol of Outer Heaven, as well as based on Pangaea, the supercontinent that is theorized to have existed 250 million years ago, before the component continents were separated into their current configuration. This could possibly represent Big Boss's take on The Boss's idea of a united world. *The name of the group was apparently inspired by Médecins Sans Frontières (French for Doctors Without Borders), a secular humanitarian-aid non-governmental organization created in 1971, best known for its projects in war-torn regions and developing countries facing endemic disease. *The unit also used various United States technology, such as guns and equipment. *Every month, the Militaires Sans Frontieres held birthday parties for the soldiers. It primarily consisted of drinking large amounts of alcohol and acting crudely, although any real fights are surprisingly rare at the parties. During one of these parties, despite trying to protect Paz from the negative atmosphere of the parties, Kaz himself got drunk enough to moon everyone while telling them to "see the real him." Notes and References Category:Military Groups Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker